Fallen Flower
by Bomb-O-Maniac
Summary: Kurama has died! Hiei takes off and is never heard from again... But is Kurama REALLY dead? What do Koenma's American Spirit Detectives have to do with this? Read and Review please OR ELSE! Chapter NINE is up.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...

-

Chapter One

-

You know I never thought I'd ever say this... let alone think it.

But I actually had a friend.

I, Hiei of the evil eye, had a friend.

One and only one very good friend.

I'm not saying that I didn't know other people.

I knew people. I knew the baka oaf, the idiot detective, the old woman, the annoying ferrygirl, Yukina, and Shizuru... there's more but they just aren't worth mentioning -cough-toddler-cough-. And out of those people I just mentioned I think I would only think of the baka oaf's sister as anything more of an aquaintence. And Yukina. Well duh for Yukina though. She's my sister and too stupid to not befriend me (even if she still doesn't know I'm her brother).

Not to mention the fox.

He also, is one who was incredibly stupid. Very stupid. So stupid I actually considered him a good friend.

That's right. The fox was my best friend.

But have you noticed that I've been speaking in past tense about him?

Had.

Knew.

Was.

Considered...

Getting any idea's here? Good. Then you should be able to guess the next part of the story.

Yeap...

He went out and got his readheaded self killed.

Why?

To protect ME!

The moron should have just let me die instead of risking his own life to protect me. Stupid, stupid, stupid kitsune.

Didn't he know that I'm not worth being protected? I mean, look at me! Murderer, thief, assasin, liar, deciever, all around criminal, forbidden child... Hell, I am the walking cliche of evil. Evil glare. Evil eye. Black clothes. Black dragon. Red eyes. Black hair. Fangs. A taste for blood and rotting flesh. Control of demonic flames.

"Stupid fox..." I mutter outloud. I'm standing outside in the freezing cold, in the dead of night, on christmass eve staring at his grave.

"You just had to go and save me like that didn't you, fox." I say huskily. There's an emotion in my voice that I can't understand. Stupid human emotions. Stupid grave. Stupid snow. Stupid Holiday. Stupid.

It's all just so fucking -

"Hiei?" I jump slightly and turn my head. It's Yukina. I don't mind Yukina but still... for the past few weeks NO ONE has let me out of their site. It's like they think I'm going to do something stupid. I haven't had five minutes alone to myself - even if I have to use the bathroom they wait really close by - like on the other side of the tree of bathroom door.

It's really quite annoying.

I mean...

Would be crazy enough to kill themselves while going pee?

Come ON people....

Sheesh....

"Hiei?" A light touch on my shoulder. The only people (person now) I've ever allowed to touch me were Kurama and Yukina.

I grunted.

"Please come inside and join us." she pleaded. A look up at her. She really is beautifull, my sister... but I wont be swayed by that nor her innocent actions and demeanor.

I shook my head no and turned back to the grave. I needed to get away from my sister... Yusuke... all these people who think they 'care' about how I am feeling and what I am thinking.

I need a vacation.

I need a nice long vacation....

I will miss Yukina.

And Shizuru... Yes, I'll mis her also. Why? I don't know. I just will.

"I'm leaving..." I say bluntly. "Don't look for me. Don't worry about me and tell them all to leave me the hell alone."

With that I turned heal and jumped away from the grave, my sister, and the life I had briefly known and enjoyed...

-

OOOKay...

That was chapter one! What did you all think? Was it good? Bad? SO FUCKING (excuse my french) HORRIBLE THAT YOU'LL FLAME ME ALIVE???

Anyways...

Please review! Flames are accepted but unwanted.

Later peepers...

Bomb-O-Maniac


	2. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... I own the American SD's so NY-AH!!!

-

Chapter Two

Three Years Later

May

-

_Flashback_

"_Kurama!" A short black haired human yelled. "Do you know where Hiei is?"_

_Scarlet hair whipped around and dark emerald eyes flashed. A green vine cut through the air and sliced through his opponents._

"_No!" He called back. "Isn't he with you?" _

"_SHOT GUN!!" Yusuke yelled. "No! I thought he was with you!!" Two different demons chose that moment to ambush Yusuke. When he looked up again towards Kurama he found he wasn't there._

'_What the fuck!' he thought 'Where the hell did that fox go!'_

No! I don't want to go through this again!

"_Hey Kurama! Where'd you -"_

'_Urameshi!'_

"_Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked around madly. "Hey! Where are you!"_

'_Shut up Urameshi and listen to me!' Kuwabara's voice yelled 'You have to get over here - NOW!'_

"_Fine okay!" Yusuke said, giving his full attention to Kuwabara and momentarily forgetting his worry over Hiei and Kurama. "Where are you?"_

'_In the front and make it snappy!!!!' There was a large amount of urgency in Kuwabara's voice that made him poor on the speed._

_Yusuke sped through the Forest of Blood towards the castle that loomed in the darkness and gave a foreboding sense in the pit of his stomach. Something was about to blow._

_Then it happened._

_He felt the sudden spike in an unknown demons youki - and then two more - Hiei's... and Kurama's._

STOOOOP. I can't relive this again... I can't... please stop...

_Time seemed to slow down as Yusuke burst into the clearing._

_Kuwabara was pinned to a tree by a five foot javelin and looked to be in bad shape but was still alive. He could tell by how intent he was on watching the three demons battle it out - not carring that he was bleeding profoundly._

_Hiei and Kurama were standing next to each other on one side of the clearing while the unkown demon stood on the other side. Dimly he recognised the demon as the one he was supposed to have killed earlier. Apparently he didn't._

_Spikes surged up from the ground and impaled the crimson skinned youkai causing it to be pinned in the air. _

_"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAMES!" Hiei bellowed and a large firey black dragon charged the youkai. The crimson youkai screamed something incoherent before dragon incinerated it._

_It was his dieing attack._

_A dark blood red light gathered into a ball and shot off towards the slumped Hiei. Yusuke's eyes widened as he tried to call out. _

_Then he saw Kurama dive in front of Hiei and was hit by the light and went through him - leaving a great bloody hole in him. He fell to the ground..._

_Smiling._

"NOOOOO!" I yelled and shot up on my bed. Sweat was running off my face and there were tears in my eyes. I blinked away my tears and lay back down. Why was I suddenly having this dream again?

Damn… I haven't had this dream since Hiei left.

Which sucks.

It's going to take something drastic to get me off this topic or else I'll be depressed for the rest of the day…

Damn it.

Where's Koenma and his stupid assignments when you need him?

-

Far, far away in Spirit World…

_"Botan."_ came the announcer voice person. _"Will Botan please report to Koenma's office immediately. Botan, please report to Koenma's office."_

A light blue haired ferry girl looked up from her cup of tea and smiled brightly. The only time she was summoned by announcer was when one of Koenma's spirit detectives were going to get an assignment!

Goody for her! Another chance to see her friends!

Ain't life grand for the grim reaper?

-

"I hate you."

"I love you, too. Will you marry me?"

"Die."

"After you."

"Go jump out the window."

"Go crucify yourself."

". . . Your short you know."

". . . Your not being original you know."

"Oh my, I think his brain broke - are you okay Sabo? Did you hurt that nonexistent thing in your head called a brain?"

"It's SZABO! You IDIOT! GET IT RIGHT!"

"Oh shut up your hurtin' the toddler's feelings with your loud mouth." Botan froze outside Koenma's office doors. What were the American Detectives doing here? She liked King and Al but she and Monty did not get along - at all.

She knocked on the door before pushing it open. Inside was a horrendous sight indeed. Jorge was running around the room gathering up papers that were scattered all over the room and flying through the air. Koenma was sitting there banging his head in his desk. King was sitting on the desk indian style and watching Al and Monty duke it out verbally - Al was losing. He wished he had a big thing of popcorn right then and a large coke. He glanced at the door and spotted Botan.

"BOTAN!!" he yelled. There was a sudden dead silence in the room and then -

"BOTAN! Thank god you've arrived!" Koenma nearly cried with relief.

"Oh yes… thank god for Botan…" Monty muttered to herself and walked over to the window and plunked herself down on the windowsill - on leg propped up so she could lean on it and the other hanging limply. She glared out the window.

"BOTAAAANNNNN!!!!" Alkazar squealed and bounded up to her - previous argument forgotten completely - and grabbed her hands. "Botan my love - how are you? Are you well? Did you miss me?" Botan and king sweat dropped while Koenma hit his head on the table one more time and Jorge finished catching all the papers and had stacked them (none to neatly mind you) back on his desk.

"Uhh… fine thanks. Yes and yes." Al's face lit up with delight. Monty grimaced from her spot in the window - her leader was going to make her sick. Koenma took this time to realize that he wasn't going to get anywhere any time soon with Botan's arrival, Al going all mushy over her, King being… King, and Monty being… Monty. The junior deity sighed and slumped back into his chair. At least Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't quite as rowdy as they used to be. And with Hiei gone they were less violent… though not by much mind you.

Finally he'd had enough.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. The result was instant as everyone who was being loud and moving froze and shut up.

"BOTAN! Go get Yusuke and Kuwabara NOW! The rest of you BEHAVE! GOD! It's like talking to a bunch of five year olds!" Koenma ordered and complained. A soft snort was heard from Monty and that was it. The toddler god turned his attention back to stamping.

"JORGE!" he yelled. "You MIXED THEM ALL UP! NOW I HAVE TO RESORT THEM ALL OVER!"

-

**Authoress' notes: Sorry about not putting Hiei in this chapter. He might not even show up in the next but I think he might. Also sorry about making it so damn short. Truly am very sorry. I promise I'll try and make the next one longer.**

**I hope I didn't write Kurama's death badly. I'm just not used to writing that sort of stuff. I usually tend to stick more to humor and laughs. If anyone has any pointers… please feel free to point away! **

**How were the O.C.'s? I tried my best with them and I'm proud of their beginnings. LOL Al has a crush on Booootan…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**Hasta levista peeps,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac **


	3. II

Chapter II

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-

-

-

-

-

Threemonths ago (in other words a flash back, ok?)

-

"Hiei!"

No answer.

"HIEI!"

"...What?"

Mukuro glared at her heir. She loved him the fire demon like she would an idiot brother - but he really needed to do more than just train and patrol duties.

'Why do you do this to your self, Hiei?' she thought. He looked so alone and pained at times and she didn't know what to do to help him other than pile on the work load. But that didn't seem to be helping any. The only thing that had happened was to make him stronger, more distant, more cold. She sighed inwardly.

Hiei needed to get out for a while.

"Hiei..." she said as gently as a demon lord like her could. Hiei looked at her. He didn't have to look up anymore. He had grown and could now look her in the eye.

"Hiei." she said again. "I'm giving you temporary leave of absence. Go take a vacation. Go visit Urameshi - don't you miss your friends?" He stared at her.

"Hn. No." Mukuro's eye (the good one you dolts) twitched.

"Then let me put it another way. You. Out. Now." Hiei's eyes widened then narrowed into cat like slits.

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes. And you're not to come back until I summon you. Got it?" she ordered then asked. Hiei continued to glare.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing you mope around like an idiot - now get out!" Hiei's eyes narrowed even more before flitting off.

"And don't kill anyone on your way out!" She bellowed after him and then winced as her warning came to late and the screams the door guards being killed reached her ears.

-

(end flash back)

-

Mukuro read the letter from Koenma over. He was requesting Hiei's help for a new mission. She shook her head.

She had sent messengers out to look for the little koorime half-blood a few days ago when she first received the letter. None of her best scouts could find him.

The female lord of the Makai took out a clean piece of paper and an ink pen.

'_You'll have to find him yourself._

_Mukuro.'_

--

--

--

--

Koenma muttered to himself.

He wasn't in a very good mood at the moment.

Why?

1) Botan STILL wasn't back with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

2) King and Al had gotten into a mock fight and completely trashed his office

3) Monty had disappeared.

**BANG!**

The office door banged open and in came Yusuke and Kuwabara with Botan in the lead.

"Ok Koenma sir! I got them as quickly as I could!" Botan said in her annoyingly happy voice (which was slightly out of breath). Al (who had King in head lock) let King plop to the floor and rushed to Botan's side.

"Botan! My love! Did you have a safe trip?! Please say yes! I would never forgive myself if you had gotten hurt while I wasn't there to protect you." He said solemly while bent down on one knee with Botans hand clasped in his. Botan laughed and sweat dropped.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked on with amusement while King bashed his head into the floor and Koenma fell off his chair.

"Hey Kuwabara..." Yusuke poked the carrot top. "He sound's just like you whem ever you see Yukina." He snickered while Kuwabara glared at him.

"I do not!" He yelled. This only made Yusuke laugh all the harder.

After three years not much had changed about Yusuke Urameshi. He was still a punk at heart and an obnoxious jackass. His hair was still short and slicked back and he still looked best in green. He had grown abit and was now just under 5ft 11 in and his eyes still gave away all his emotions. Yusuke had finally asked Keiko to be his girlfriend and was the world better for it. Keiko had literally forced him to get his high school degree and a job that would accept his absences from work - so basically he was working for Keiko's parents at their noodle shop.

Kazuma Kuwabara hadn't changed much either - though he had grown out of his dorky looks and was very handsome now. He stil blushed and acted like and idiot around Yukina and still considered Hiei a pain in the ass even though he was never around and blamed random things on the fire demon. He had passed the rest of his high school years with flying colors and was off to college (he had been accepted at many different ones). He was still an idiot at times though... and is loved for it.

Both spirit detectives still went on missions, thought they were less dangerous than before. Kurama's death had struck a cord in them all and now when ever a more dangerous assignment came along they took along a legion of trained youkai guards.

Botan and Koenma looked virtually unchanged - though Botan's happiness seemed a bit stressed out more often sometimes when her friends left on missions she wasn't going on.

Koenma sighed in relief as his top spirit detectives came fore ward (Al excluded because of him trying to woo Botan). He gestured them to take a seat. King picked himself off the floor and sat down on the other side of Yusuke who was looking at him curiously. He returned the gaze equally.

Koenma cleared his throat and glared pointedly at Al and Botan.

Both of which ignored him. King let out a shrill whistle.

"ALKAZAR! COME! NOW!" he yelled. Needless to say - he too was ignored. Was his leader really that charming with the ladies? Let's pray not. Koenma sighed, again, and turned wearily back to Kuwabara, Yusuke and King.

"May as well tell you guys and then have you tell him later." he said to himself. "First off, I guess some introductions would be necessary."

He held out his hands.

"Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara meet Wolfram King. King meet Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara." he said. King held out his hand and smiled politely. Just because he lived with Alkazar didn't mean he was just as rude.

"It's nice to meet you." He said. He jerked his head towards Botan and Al. "And the sob over there is Alkazar Szabo. You can ignore him - he's just an idiot." Yusuke smirked and shook the short silver haired mans hand.

"Nice to meet you also." he said. Kuwabara also shook his hand.

"Yea, nice to meet you also buddy... but is he always like that?" He looked pointedly at the short haired, blue eyed blonde talking with Botan. King grinned, showing off long fangs that neither Japanese SD had trouble spotting.

"Nope! Only around Botan. He thinks they're destined to be soul mates someday..." he said with a smirk. Yusuke laughed out loud.

"They sound just like you do Kuwabara!" he chortled, earning himself a whack over the head from the orange haired man.

"That is SO not true Urameshi! Take that back before I beat you into a bloody pulp." Kuwabara yelled but didn't jump his team member. Yusuke just snickered and leaned back in his chair.

"So what do you have for us toddler breath." He asked lazily. Koenma eyed him before speaking.

"It's about Kurama." Yusuke's leaned fore ward in his chair and glared at the small god and Kuwabara's head snapped fore ward also at the sound of their fallen comrade's name. Koenma took a deep breath.

"He's alive."

-------

-------

-------

-------

_**Author's Note: So what did you think of the second chapter? Good? Bad? Perfecto? It sucked great big Scandinavian monkey balls? LOL I hope not O.o**_

_**Thanks for all the great uh.. 7 reviews! HEY! ONLY SEVEN! THAT SUCKS! COME ON PEOPLE AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! It's good for your health if you don't want to be kissed by Genbu (the rock guy that Kurama uh- cut to pieces lol) or Tarukane (the fat purple pimple dude that captured Yukina)! ON THE LIPS! A FRENCHIE AT THAT!**_

_**Anyways... It's 1:30 a.m. Tuesday, Nov. 9th and I'm really tired and STILL need to finish my communications homework. GAH! Homework sucks! And it's DUE! TODAY! I'M SO FUCKING SCREWED! **_

_**Riiiiiight..... **_

_**So if ya'll just ignore that outburst of an idiot high schooler...**_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**REMEMBER!**_

_**Monkey's are cute;**_

_**Han Solo is hot.**_

_**Kermit the frog's on acid,**_

_**And Kuwabara's the best!!**_

**FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!**

**BUT NOT LOVED!!**

_**Unless you're a certain fire demon... Then you're just weird :P**_

**Live long and prosper,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	4. III

Chapter III

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-

-

-

-

-

(Kuwabara POV)

I froze.

What the hell -?

I glared at Koenma - trying to get a read off of him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was set in a grim line. I watched him peek an eye open to see out reactions - apparently he didn't like them judging from his wince. I heard Yusuke growl.

"Just what the_ hell_ do you think you are trying to pull?" He snarled from his spot in between myself and our newfound ally. Koenma opened his eyes and looked at him with a mournful gaze.

"I'm not pulling anything. Kurama _is_ alive and kicking - so to speak." the god said. His gazed flickered between the Yusuke and myself. "He was captured three years ago - right after you fought that demon -"

"HOLD ON A SECOND! Are you trying to tell us that Kurama was still alive after he took that hit meant for the shrimp?" I asked incredulously. _'This is absurd! How come he didn't tell us earlier!'_ I thought to myself. Outwardly -

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US THEN!!' Yusuke bellowed. "IS YOU'RE HEAD STUCK THAT FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU COULDN'T TELL US THAT OUR BEST FRIEND WAS STILL ALIVE!!!" He grabbed the toddler god by the shirt, lifted him into the air, and began to shake him.

"He was our _FRIEND_ and you didn't _tell us_ that he was still alive! What kind of person are you! No! I take that back! You're not a person! You have no heart. You're just a sorry, pitiful excuse for a god…" I stared at Yusuke. He had dropped Koenma back on his desk and was shaking uncontrolably. I stepped up next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Distantly, I was amazed to see Yusuke shedding silent tears. I put my other hand to my face and wasn't very shocked to feel my own tears streaming down my face. How could Koenma do this to us?

"What's wrong?" a soft voice asked from my side. It was Botan. She had heard Yusuke's yelling and come up silently behind us. I looked down at her. She looked… troubled and worried and scared. Troubled because of Yusuke's shouting, worried because her two of her human friends were crying, and scared because she might not like the answer she was about to receive.

"Botan…" I said in a week voice and shot an evil glare at Koenma. Damn that toddler. For putting us through this. Damn him. Damn him to the lowest levels of hell. If Hiei doesn't kill him when he finds out then I will…

God damn it.

"Kuwabara?"

Kurama was Hiei's closest friend. His best friend. His only friend.

"Kuwabara? What's wrong?" Botan asked me in a worried voice. I couldn't tell her. I looked away - towards Koenma. I sneered hatefully at him.

"Have fun Koenma. I'm sure you'll do a _wonderful _job explaining this." I said spitefully. I grabbed Yusuke by the shoulders and began to leadhim out of Koenma's office.

"Hey! Hey stop!" he yelled after us. "Kuwabara! Just were do you think you're going?" He was trying to sound authoritive. Stupid brat. Not going to work this time (even if it never has before) or any time soon. After opening the door and pushing my best friend through I did, however, turn around to glare one last time.

"Even though I don't think you deserve to know anything anymore, I'm going to tell you anyways. I'm going to go look for Hiei - since because he's not here it's obvious YOU couldn't find him. I can't wait to see his reaction when you tell him the truth about his BEST FRIEND." I glared one more time for good measure, stepped out, and slammed the door behind me.

-

I walked Yusuke into Genkai's temple and sat him down on the futon. He was in shock. The news that Kurama was still alive had hit him pretty hard. He was pretty close to Kurama. We all were. He had been our rock, our foundation. He was the one that helped us keep our cool and tough things out. He was… he was…

He was like our guardian angel in the form of the cruelest, evil hearted bastard in Makai, reincarnated into a red headed, green eyed human that lived with his mother. Does anyone else see the humor in that? I mean… He didn't have to make sure we lived. He didn't have continue to make sure we hadn't gotten ourselves killed by careless-ness. And we, weather we chose to believe it or not, ignored that fact completely and took it for granted right up until - well, until he died.

"Kazuma?" My head shot up and I whirled to face my lovely sea green haired Yukina.

"Gah! Yukina! Ya startled me there for a moment." She looked curiously at Yusuke and then back at me. "Uh…" How the hell was I going to explain this? Ah screw it…

"He's just in shock…umm.. You see his toilet, yea, his toilet sorta had kittens a while back and Urameshi was just so proud he, a… umm… yeaa… You haven't seen Hiei around by any chance have you?" So what? Yusuke might try and kill me for that later on but I couldn't think of anything else to say!

"Oh… No, I haven't seen Hiei in a long time, Kazuma. Why?" She asked and looked up at me with those large blood red eyes. ( If I didn't know any better, I'd reckon that if Yukina grew up some vertically - then Hiei has, too. I mean, they ARE brother and sister aren't they?)

"Well, Koenma grunged up another mission for us and Hiei's supposed to come with us and I'm supposed to look for him." I told her. No sense in lying about that part anyways.

"Oh." She looked down then back at me. " I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help. But if you see him, can you tell him that I said hello, please?" she asked. How can I refuse?

"Of course I can." I got down on one knee and took her hands in mine. "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, swear that I will pass that message along." She giggled and I grinned idiotically. I just can't help my self when I'm around this girl. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up and turn red.

"You are to kind Kazu-chan." she smiled and left the room. I stood up and faced the door with full intentions of leaving Yusuke here until I came back with Hiei.

Now comes the hard part.

FINDING Hiei.

* * *

Koenma winced as Kuwabara's last words resounded through his office. Okay, so maybe he'd been a little late in telling them that their friend was still alive. Bad judgement on his part.

"Koenma-sama?" Koenma looked at Botan. Poor Botan. He winced again adn took a deep breath.

Yeap.

Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly bad choice of not telling them sooner.

He was SO going to try and be scarce when Kuwabara got back with Hiei.

-

-

-

-

**Authors Note: Hi! Bomb-O-Maniac back with another great and wonderful installment of _Fallen Flower_ ! I was thinking about doing a special fic just for thanks giving - but then I slept in and couldn't do it… **

**So instead (in the spirit of giving) (and because I wanted to do this anyways) I'm posting the third chapter! I hope you all like it and it wasn't to un-Kuwabara-ish. I know it was defiantly Kuwabara at the end there though! LOL **

**Anyways…**

**Just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Burnt Turkey Day before we all have to go back to school on Monday.**

**Heh… I had an essay that was due two weeks ago and I _still_ haven't done it yet. Oh well… I'm such a procrastinator XP**

**Comtria! **

**(Those of you who watch stargate sg-1 should get that! If you don't, I'm sorely disappointed in you)**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	5. IV

**Chapter IV**

**a.k.a.**

**Sayonara Bye Bye**

**Disclaimer: The usual**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Surely someday, someday we will meet**_

_**It's alright if you don't return the Cd's and the blue's harp it's alright.**_

It's been three months to date.

Damn that bitch.

How DARE she kick me out like that! DAMN IT! How infuriating. I know I haven't been the happiest clam in a shell - but honestly - have I EVER been? I'm dark; I'm brooding; I'll be romantic for a second and say I'm mysterious, but I am _not_ fucking _happy._ Nor will I ever be. I can't remember a single moment when I've ever been happy. I mean seriously fucking-ha-ha-I-love-my-god-damned-life-and-everybody-loves-everybody-and-kittens-are-cute-and-cuddly fucking happy.

Nope.

Not one.

Not one god damned fucking memory!

HA!

What the hell is a Jagan good for if you can't use it to remember anything good!

Apart from finding and keeping an eye on my sister, but that's beside the point.

Anybody know what 'melancholy' means?

_**Don't be sad Don't be sad**_

_**Don't show me a face that took a sudden hit.**_

No? Damn, I do know. It means (and I quote Kurama on this) _"…Being melancholy means to be always be sad and depressed - it's like a feeling of great emptiness; a giant hole in your hear void of every emotion…"_. Damn fox. You're dead and yet you _still_ take a part in my life. Damn it. Maybe I should just go back and beg Mukuro to take me back in. Yea, that'll be a sight.

'_Oh Great and monocular Mukuro - please oh PLEASE take me in! I know I've been such a horrible self-pitying, righteous, brooding, melancholy, dumb, bastardized pain in the ass, but PLEASE look deep with in your mechanical hear and find what ever it is that made you keep me around for so long in the first place to take me in once more - PLEASE? I NEED TO KILL SOMETHING!!!'_

Yeap. That should make her take me back in. Yes sir-ee. That ought to do it.

….

…

Then again. Maybe not.

_**Sayonara bye, bye stay fine**_

_**Whenever I can say congratulations I'd like to try and meet you**_

I wonder how the detective and the oaf are? Well… not the oaf - the oaf's sister. And Yukina.

Maybe I _should_ take Mukuro's 'advice' and go visit them? Or at least check up on my sister. Make sure that gigantic idiot of a Neanderthal hasn't done anything yet.

I wonder if Genkai is still alive?

No doubt. Like student like teacher. Can't kill 'em no mater how hard you try.

Wish I could say the same about Kurama.

_**Don't be sad 'cuz it's alright,**_

_**A 'thank you' hides in the casual greeting.**_

_**Sayonara bye, bye stay fine,**_

'_**Cuz it's a distinction from me - do catch it**_

Damn that fox.

I guess that's what comes with being smarter than the rest of us. I guess that's what set's - or did set - him apart from the rest of us. He was smart enough to know that he was going to die. And with the I.Q. of an uber genius really old spirit fox comes the lack of lady luck's blessings.

That really blows.

Why couldn't I have been the one to die? I'm smart too!

Hell! I'm probably smarter than that damned fox!

. . .I was just to arrogant and hot headed to realize this.

He's dead now so does it really even matter? No, probably not, but when has that ever stopped me from thinking about it before?

Che.

_**Sayonara bye, bye stay fine,**_

_**If it's around two postcards a year I'll catch it.**_

"DAMN IT!"

I sit here and listen to the birds take flight.

Now.

I've only just realized this.

If I was in the Makai, and someone yelled out 'DAMN IT', the birds wouldn't take flight - they'd go out and try and kill the bastard that interrupted what ever they do. Birds in the Makai also aren't that small. I looked around. Well this is a problem. Where the hell am I?

I rip off the bandana covering the Jagan. Where am I, where am I…

FUCK!

How the hell did I get into Ninjenkai? Why am I in Genkai's forest? Why is the giant oaf of an idiot yelling out loud? Damn my legs a thousand times over for taking me here with out my knowledge. Damn them, damn them, damn them both because they seem to have grown minds of their own.

Hn. Stupid legs - but I may as well go check on my sister while I'm here…

Hn.

Maybe I'll check on the others as well…

…

Nah.

They can rot in hell - or, at least the oaf can.

-

-

-

-

-

**Authors Note: Well, THAT was interesting. It's currently 4:52 a.m. and here I am posting this. God. I'm not going to be able to keep my eyes open at all tomorrow. Good thing it's a Sunday and THERE'S NO SCHOOL FOR ME FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm hoping that that was in character. I tried to make it so he was still grieving for his friend or something like that - just not as bad in the beginning. Eh. **

**Da me'sa hates it when I write a new story with out first posting. It really sucks ass. I hope you people like Ranma one half…**

**And yes, those were lyrics from the movie ending song. Or, at least I hope they were. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this four pager chapter or at least aren't thinking violent thoughts against me anymore because I haven't updated in… forever.**

**Sayonara peeps,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	6. V

**Fallen Flower**

**Chapter V**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

-

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

-

-

**(Kuwabara POV)**

Find the shrimp, find the shrimp, gotta find the shrimp... Where the hell IS he?

"DAMN IT!"

Now, that probably wasn't very smart of me. Scared the birds away and warned Hiei (if he's even around) that I'm out and about lookin' for the little -

THERE!

FINALLY! I sense the shrimp! It's a faint mark though, as if he was hiding or it's a really old trail and he hasn't been around in days, wiiks, months, YEARS!

Hn. I feel ridiculus, scanning the tree tops for the shrimp (and stealing his word) Why does he sit up there anyways? It must make him feel tall or some -

"WAH!"

Crunch.

"Owiee... Fallen tree branshed hurt." It's true, I should know, I just tripped and fell on one. Hey! Look! Marbles!

"Shiny... They look like Yukina's tear gems." I examine it closely and realize that THIS is what Hiei's energy is coming from...

I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING HIEI'S BLOODY MARBLES!

Eh...

Um...

That didn't sound right at all.

Right, I'm just going to ignore that... Okay, so I found Hiei's tear gems. I should give them back, or to Yukina at least. I mean, they _are_ her brothers.

Huh.

I guess he really _did_ cry when Kurama died. And then I called him a heartless bastard... Anyways, I guess now all I have to do is _find_ the little punk.

Heh, funny things Hiei's tear gems.

I never thought one so cold and distant would be able to make something so beautiful from his tears. Hell, I never even knew the shrimp could cry. One thing I always believed was fact: Hiei. Never. Cries.

But...

I guess there's a first for everything.

-

**(Third Person POV)**

"Yes Koenma, you really should have told everyone that Kurama was still alive a _long_ time ago." Said a dead pan voice from behind Koenma.

"Ah!" the miniature god jumped and whirled around in his seat. "Don't DO that Monty! It's not nice!"

"It's not nice to keep important things - such as the life, well-being, and where a bouts of a good man - a total secret from his grieving friends either." She shot back with an evil glare and walked to the other side the of Koenma's desk. She stood behind King who was still sitting down and looking confused. He didn't know this Kurama person, but he must have been a good friend judging from the reactions of the other spirit detectives and the evil look on Monty's face.

"Touche'..." the little god mumbled and sat back down. He cleared his throat and looked at Botan. "Botan, as you know, three years ago I sent Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama on a mission to kill a demon - a mission that Kurama did not survive."

Botan looked confused, but nodded anyways.

Koenma took another deep breath.

"Well, truth is, I lied. Kurama was never killed. He's still very much alive." Botan stood there trembling in horror. Koenma winced at the evil look he was getting from Monty.

"Now, tell her _why_ you kept it a secret, brat." she snarled out visciously. Alkazar and King looked startled at the sudden display of anger. Their team mate, as much as Alkazar didn't like her, had a reputation for being annoyingly calm, cynical, queen of sarcasm, and (when it called for it) protective.

"I didn't tell you before because... It's all Jorges fault! He lost the sheet that had all the information on it! Honest!" Koenma said quickly, too quickly. Botan narrowed her eyes. Alkazar stiffened beside her, and King straitened himself. He smelled a lie.

"LIAR!" Monty roared. "I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT ISN'T TRUE!" All eyes shot to the seething cat demon. "THE PAPER IS IN HIS FILE! I READ IT AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOUR MONTHS AGO WHEN I SAW HIM MYSELF!" She laughed a cruel, mocking laugh.

"Do you know where he is? He's in a castle. A cage in the dark, chained to the floor like an animal in a zoo." she spat. "They laugh at him, starve him, torture, rape, whip, beat, maul, maim,their mutual fuck toy- they are wearing him down physically and metally. Playingwith his mind, tricking him, making him believe that his friends have abandoned him to die, that no one cares. They bring up painful memories that are long since dead. I've seen this all." She continued on in a deathly whisper. "Did you know Koenma, that they read your letters to him? Hmm? No, I didn't think so." As Koenma's face paled drastically. "Why did you ever write such a thing, I wonder. I've got it now you know - along with the others you sent. I've got them all.

"I've been to visit him several times. He didn't remeber me very well at first - he does now. He's degressing. He's slowly losing it even though his spirit and will to live are strong. You thought he would die, but he's still alive. You never believed or had faith in the fox. It's what you wrote in your letters. You said that he would be dead with in the month." Monty stopped her venting to take several deep breaths.

"His belief that his friends will rescue him, that his punishment will end and there will be a light at the end of the tunnel, that some day,_some day_he will be able to see his mother and whipe away the tears of the woman WHOM HE WOULD GIVE HIS LIFE FOR - are the only things that keep his heart beating. I've been helping him, giving him streangth, giving him hope - I even relayed a message for him to his mother." She grinned ferally. "She didn't believe me at first. But after I showed her pictures I took from your files - even made her watch one of your famous tapes - she believed me. Did you know she was on the brink of losing it herself? No. Probably not. I bet you didn't even think at all." She stopped abruptly and glanced at Botan. The blue haired ferry girlhad Alkazars arm in a death-grip. She looked back at Koenma. "I take that back - you never think. You never thought the first time you did this long ago. How many spirit detectives have you let fade away like this now? Apart from the obvious and the records of five others I found - how many? I'm almost afraid to know the answer."

"As a matter of fact. I don't want to know. I'm leaving. I can't stand the stench any more." With that she turned on her heal and walked out of Koenma's office. Not once did she glance back at the staring eyes. Botan clenched Alkazars arm even harder. This wasn't true. It couldn't be happening. Monty was lying - _LYING!_ Kurama was dead, gone - Koenma didn't lie.

She looked at the small gods face, in fear of what she might find there.

The color drained her face and the ferry girl felt faint.

Monty was right. Koenma had lied to her, to them all.

_Liar._

_"Liar. LIAR!"_ she screamed at him. "_How could you do such a thing! Monster! YOU MONSTER!"_ With that she wrenched herself away and ran out of the office after Monty. Alkazar ran after her, leaving King and Koenma left.

The werewolf glared.

"And to think that I actually trusted you." He said slowly. "I can't believe I ever made such a mistake, I can't believe I ever trusted you with anything, you vile, despicablecreature." he spat. " How the HELL do you live with yourself at nights? You must revel in the feeling that you destroyed another prescious beings life and wrecked havoc on their loved ones... I hope you rot in fucking hell." He left with out another word.

Koenma sat in his chair, the silence following King's departure was deafening. It pounded into his ears and grated his nerves. He propped his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Kurama..." He whispered. "I never knew those things she told me. I never knew, I never knew..."

"You wouldn't know."

Koenma jerked his head up.

Monty had come back.

"I wanted to show you something. Here." A photo fell to his desk. He picked it up."This is what he really looks like. They doctored the picture's they sent you and the video's are always in horrible condition."

"God..." he breathed. "This is horrible..." Koenma felt as if he was going to be sick just by looking at the picture. Kurama had always been slim, but now you could see all of his ribs clearly. Ripped pants were his only protection from the floor, and damp chill of the cell. Once vibrant green eyes were dull and life less. His oncebeautiful red hair was matted with dried blood, dirt, and other foreign objects. It had long since lost it's luster. Blood stained his skin, numerous scars and large gashes covered him from head to foot. No part of his body had been safe save his gaunt, haunted face that stared ahead into oblivion.

"You have no idea." Was the grim reply

-

Shiori Minamino stared out her window. It had beenweeks since the green haired girl had last shown up with information about her baby. How she longed to hold him in her arms once again and stoke his hair. She bit back a sob. Her baby was alive. He was out there some where and she wanted to run find him herself, but she had to stay and be strong. The green haired girl had told her to be strong, be strong for her baby. She had promised.

Warm tears flowed down her cheeks.

She would be strong.

-

-

**Authors Note: Well, that was crappy - er - sappy.**

**-SIGH- I'm not good with writting that sort of stuff. I hope it wasn't to bad. If you have to flame - please be gentle. I'm thick skinned, but not that thick skinned.**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I suck at spelling and I don't have a spell check on my BRAND NEW COMPUTER YET!!!**

**-caugh-**

**Right. I'm also sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try and be faster with the next one. I did, however, update chapter three of 'Harry Potter and Demons of Legend' the other day, though... don't forget to check that.**

**Anyways...**

**It's 4:00 A.M. and I need sleep. I'm falling asleep right now!**

**Later mina,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	7. VI

'_**Can you see theFebruary rain?  
Falling from the sky so plain?  
It looks just like the tears I cry…  
Why cannot I just lay down and die?'**_

_**Bomb-O-Maniac**_

**Chapter VI**

**Visions**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho -SIGH-**

**-**

-

-

-

_'Can't remember anything can you?' accused a small voice. He looked around and spotted nothing. What the hell was going on? _

_'Pa-the-tic. I'm so glad that Hiei and Kuronue aren't here to witness this. I'd die of embarrassment.' He whipped around and saw a passing glimpse of something. Something silver... and fluffy?_

_Something..._

_Something hit him in the back of the head. A white rose. He bent over and picked it up._

_'I prefer soft and silky, thank you very much.' The slightly childish voice came again. He could barely make out who ever - what ever -it was on the edge of his peripheral vision. But what ever it was, it was definitely silver and fluffy. Again, something buffeted him on the back of head - and it sure as hell wasn't any rose._

_'Damn strait' Was it right for little kids to swear?_

_'No - but it's never stopped me before' Eh? So it threw roses at people, and was a mind __reader? Freaky thing..._

_'No, I'm not a mind reader, and I'm regretting throwing my only rose at an idiot like you earlier - AND I'M NOT LITTLE!'_

_A pause._

_'AND I'M NOT A FREAKY THING EITHER!'_

_Sure, what ever, he may have amnesia but he still knew better._

_'You're a big meanie!' And then the silver presence was gone._

_What was he supposed to remember anyways?_

_-_

_Soon, after what seemed like an eternity to him (and several visits from the silver fluffy thing), not to mention endless hours of torture and pain, a new presence made itself known. It was similar to the other one, except this one came from the outside, from the darkness, from the place full of demons and furious beings from hell…_

'_Red?' Hissed a voice. He knew that voice…_

_He thought._

_It was different from the ones who light his senses aflame with pain…_

'_Hey! Red! Are you in there? I know you're alive…'_

'… _Who are you?' he thought._

_Silence._

'… _You don't - know?' Asked the girl slowly._

_Was he supposed to? All he knew was pain. Oh, and that his mother loved him… and more incredible pain. Yeap, lots of pain there…_

'_No…' The presence withdrew it's thought but not it's feeling - and for that he was thankful. It was… comforting to him. A feeling he hadn't felt in… well, simply put - forever. He reached out and tried to grasp the feeling. To hold it close. To bathe himself in it._

'… _Do you know your… name?' came the timid question. He thought about it. What was his name? He couldn't remember. It hurt to remember. The silver fluffy thing had never mentioned it either…_

'_No… Do I even have a name?' he asked quietly, not liking the headache he was getting or the feeling of dread he was getting in his stomach._

'_Yes. You do. You're name is Kurama. And you're my friend… like a brother to me…' she paused 'hell, to me, you really are my brother…'_

_Kurama (was that really his name?) felt an unrecognizable sensation coursing through his body. A physical sensation, drawing him out of his sub-conscience and closer to the real world. The barren waste land he was standing in was fading… becoming fuzzy, cross eyed, dizzy… he clutched his head._

'_They're calling for you now…' said the voice sadly 'I have to leave…'_

'_No!' Kurama shouted suddenly. 'Please! Please, don't leave me!'_

_She paused._

'_Don't worry…. I'll be back, Kurama, I'll be back…'_

_She was slipping away! He didn't want her to leave! She said she'd come back but he didn't believe it._

'_Wait!' he called 'Promise you'll come back, please!'_

'_Promise…' the word whispered in his head before he woke with a flash of blinding pain._

_-_

Present times

-

Kurama blinked a few times and the spots disappeared. Instantly, he regretted being able to see again, and recoiled at the hideous sight and horrible breath that was leering at him not three inches from his face. You'd think, after being there for an eternity like he had, he'd be used to the sight of the jail keep by now.

Ever since Monty (he'd eventually remembered her name - it had hit him like a bag of bricks falling from the sky during a game of gold fish in his sleep) had showed up, his sanity had been returning to him slowly, as were his memories.

He could remember his mother with perfect clarity. He always could - insane or not, he lover her to much to just forget about her like that.

Also someone called Kuronue. He could remember a tall man with violet eyes, black hair, and bat wings… his best friend. This Kuronue person was also in his thoughts always…

Kurama could also remember that Hiei was short, a brother or son he never had (until now of course), and was a good friend. Not to mention he made such a cute chibi.

He could remember most everything on Monty. And he could even remember being part of the Rekai Tantei - even if he didn't know any of the other members…

There was a down side to this though. Along with remembering all the bad things, he could also remember the horrible things that had happened to him over the past few years. He remembered everything that had happened to him as a mater of fact. What he couldn't remember was what had happened that led to his being there, and everything before apart from already said memories.

He flinched away at the touch of the guard. He wasn't the best guard in the world. In fact, he was probably the worst. Keys hanging openly at his waist, barely staying tied, forgetting to lock the cell door (he'd gotten better at that since the last time Kurama escaped and he had received a brutal punishment), no weapon (though Kurama had discovered unwilling that his fist's were harder than rock ), and falling asleep constantly on the job. How Kurama knew all this? He didn't know, just assumed that it must come from memories he couldn't quite grasp just yet.

The guard chuckled. It was a nasty combination between the gargling of a dying bull and something much more wicked.

The guard undid the chain on Kurama's leg that bound him to the floor.

"Time to go preciousssss…." he growled, grabbing an arm and squeezing a particularly painful dirt covered, slightly infected wound. He never caught the gleam in Kurama's eyes that shone with a new found indifference.

"Master awaits us in the hall… " he smiled sadistically.

'_It should be illegal for ugly people to smile, though it probably wouldn't help any…'_ Kurama thought distantly, some what amazed that he wasn't as worried as he probably should be. Probably going to be rented out as some sick demons play thing… again…

More gargling laughter.

The red head didn't raise his head. Why should he have? He hadn't responded to any of the guards comments, jibes, laughs in… well, never. He had taken it all, taken all of it and stored it away. The hurt at being abandoned; anger at being forgotten; sorrow for not telling his mother about his true nature… taken it all in under the belief that someday (relatively soon hopefully) his friends, who ever they may be, would come and get him.

He'd never said a word to him. Okay, well, maybe some taunting here and there in the beginning, but still nothing to ever _really_ tick him off…

…

They would come.

Why _wouldn't _they?

Why?

-

-

-

-

-

**Author Notes: GASP! I UPDATED! WOOOO!!!!!**

**XDDDDDDD**

**To me… that was annoyingly short… some what… I thought it was longer but I guess it wasn't.. oh well… **

**Poor Kurama… I also thought this chapter was kinda' sucky. -bashes head- so much for that brain storm I had. ANYWAYS! **

**To all of you who read and do not review - **

**REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**OR I WILL MAKE WHAT KARASU DID TO KURAMA IN THE DT LOOK LIKE HEAVEN COMPARED TO WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU!!!!!**

**Well now… All better!**

**Ya know… I don't think I like the Berry Gatorade stuff… it's making me head feel funny… Woooo….**

**Ciao for now,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**

**P.S. - The poem in the beginning… I wrote that (even if it isn't fully appropriate for the chapter - but I don't care…) Just made it up, too. I feel so proud of myself. -pats back- THAT'LL never happen again.**


	8. VII

**Chapter VII**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"God, how many damn steps are there!" Yelled a disgruntled voice.

_Male. Human. Mid twenties._

"How should I know!"

_Male. Human. Slightly younger than the first._

"I don't know!"

"Then why did you ask!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW STUFF LIKE THAT!"

"THAT'S JUST TOO BAD NOW ISN'T IT!"

A slim dark eyebrow twitched and a crimson eye narrowed. Was there ALWAYS at least two idiot humans around Genkai's place?

Anyways, what did he care? He was just there to check up on Yukina anyways…

"YES! FINALLY! THE TOP!"

Silence.

"Ewwwwww… That's just gross Al - don't kiss the ground! And you call yourself a hygienic person!"

'…' _Hiei thought before flitting off towards the dojo. He didn't sense the old hag's presence anywhere. Only the Yukina's, an overly distressed Yusuke's, and an annoyed oafs…_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Oh yea… them too…

'_Maybe she's dead finally…' _

"Will you to shut the hell up?"

'_Or not…'_

"Sorry…"

"What he said…"

"I assume you're hear because of Yusuke, right?" He heard Genkai say.

"Umm…" said the older male. "Yusuke is the guy with black hair right?"

"Yes, basically." said the other man - completely ignoring the first man.

'_Basically?'_

"Basically?"

"Yes, basically." a pause. "You think we could discuss this inside?"

"Yes. You can see the door - let yourself in."

"Thank you - Come on you jack ass."

"Hey! Don't drag alright! I like these clothes!"

"Then pay attention damn it!"

Hiei's inner inner inner inner inner self's mouth twitched in a barely imperceptibly smile. The two males sounded like lovers - or at least really good friends. The inner self frowned, purposely forgetting that he knew how to smile on the inside, and wondered what was wrong with Yusuke.

"Hn."

Che.

Not like he cared anyways.

Genkai stared impassively at her newest guests over the low table. So Koenma decided to crack did he?

Thaaaaaaaaaaat's right…

Genkai wasn't very surprised when those two american idiots told her the story. Kurama was alive. She sighed. Damn brat screwed it all up again. Figures.

A dry sob caught her attention. It was Yusuke. He sat next to the old woman with his head on the table. She, in a rare moment of showing affection, rubbed comforting circles in his back. Yusuke had... to some extent... loved Kurama like a father that he never had growing up. So Genkai understood all to well what types of emotions and thoughts that were running through his head. She continued to watch the duo across the table.

Koenma had told her about them a year or so ago.The blond was Alkazar Szabo - a full blooded American idiot not lacking much in anything apart from brains and a full stomach. The other was another American. His name was Wolfram King. _A fitting name _Genkai had thought _for a werewolf._ He was as tall as Kuwabara, had red eyes, and silver hair that was spiked. Unlike his comrade, this man seemed to have manners, brains, and the brawn to back up the claim he staked earlier (he threatened to beat the snot out of Alkazar if he didn't get hold of his stomach). Both, she noted, weren't any than say Jin, Touya, or Rinku had before Kurama had taken them under his tutalage and continued under hers after he 'died'. She hadn't known why Koenma had randomly told her about them - but in the back of her mind - she was starting to put things togethor.

Across the table King calmly met the gaze or the aged woman, while Alkazar fidgeted every once in a while. They had (or King had with some input from Alkazar) explained who and why they were there.

_"I know who you are -" Genkai had stated bluntly once her, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara (who hadshowed himself mumbling something about 'marbles' and 'Hiei'),and the two had seated themselves ", and I want to know why you are here." _

_King nodded._

_"For those of you who don't remember - My name is Wolfram King, and this is Alkazar Szabo."_

_"Yo." Alkazar held up a hand and said while winking at Yukina (who blushed pretilly to it)._

_"The two of us, along with a demon named Monty,"_

_"**cough**EvilBitch**cough**" Alkazar said. King glared at him breifly before continuing on._

_"Make up the American Spirit Detectives. We do basically the same thing you do - except for the whole tournament thing..."_

_"We try to avoid attention when possible." Alkazar put in, sounding admirable adult. "Supernatural activity is exploited, under much suspicion, and would generally make things very, very bad for us. Plus Koenma said it might go to my head." He grinned. "And that together our skills make a good espionage team. Most of the information that Koenma's uses for the spirit detectives missions comes from us. And many Demon gangs around the world and more of the extreme cases in the makaiwere put out of commission because of us."_

_"Anyways," King took over directing his gaze towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. "the reason why we're here is to help you and your team infiltrate, rescue Youko Kurama a.k.a. Minamino Shuichi, and basically do what we always do - kick evil bad guy ass."_

_Genkai regarded the two through narrowed eyes while Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yukina remained silent._

_"You said there was another one of you -" Kuwabara said when neither Genkai or Yusuke made a move. "Who, what, when, where, and why?" he asked. King tilted his head to the side, similar to how a canine tilts its head to the side when its master talks to it._

_"You met her earlier - or rather saw her lay into Koenma." Alkazar snickered._

_"She really gave it to him that time didn't she - I don't think she's ever said that much since the time we met." King nodded and Kuwabara smacked a fist into hand._

_"The green haired chick!"_

_"Yea, that's the person..." King held up a hand and began to tick things off. "Her name is Monty, she hates human children, she is a demon, despite her temprament she does have a temper so watch it, and we don't know what type of demon she was or who she was."_

_"She looked pretty human to me." Yusuke muttered. "Except the green hair - that was slightly disturbing."_

_"We figure it's a genetic mutation that's a side affect of a demon soul residing in a human's body."_

_"Oh."_

_Genkai took this time to speak up._

_"Do you have any information on Kurama and his condition?" King and Alkazar shared a look. Alkazar sighed._

_"We, meaning me and him, know about as much as you guys." he said. "Monty, as always, knows more than either of us... as usual... She should be meeting us here sometime soon. Said she had something to take care of."_

_"Hmm..."_

_-_

Hiei sat on the roof of the dojo and contemplated what he had just learned.

He...

Kurama...

Hiei's mind drew a blank. A single prase kept repeating itself over and over in his head until it became a sort of mantra to him.

_'...Rescue Youko Kurama a.k.a. Minamino Shuichi...'_

_'...Rescue Youko Kurama a.k.a. Minamino Shuichi...'_

_'...Rescue Youko Kurama a.k.a. Minamino Shuichi...'_

_'...Rescue Youko Kurama a.k.a. Minamino Shuichi...'_

Unbeknownst to Hiei, a singletear rolled down his cheek and solidified into a crystal as black as the midnight sky. The lone gem plinked against the roof of the dojo and rolled down its slanted sides.

A prelude to a storm that threatened to rain down, burstopen the rusted iron flood gatesHiei haderectedinside himselfand drownthedemonin his own sadness.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**OMG! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! I FREAKING UPDATED!**

**And for y'alls information - I happen to like this chapter. -huge evil grin- That last part was... I dunno... sad! Shit! If that was me... well... nevermind...**

**Murray: Didn't you kill off Genkai for this story?**

**Bomb: The hell should I know!**

**Murray: YOU WROTE THE STORY!**

**Bomb:WHAT'S YOUR DAMN POINT?**

**Furry: -sigh- Review...**

**_-Bomb-O-Maniac-_**

**(I UPDATED! DON'T KILL MEE!)**


	9. VIII

**Chapter VIII**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: Me no own YYH. If I did - do you actually think I'd still be sitting here?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Plit.**_

_**Plit.**_

_"Does anyone else hear that...?" Asked the sweat voice of Yukina._

_**Plit.**_

_**Plit.**_

_"Are you sure? Icould have swornI heard something..." she murmered._

_**Plit.**_

_**Plit.**_

_And so the soft yet steady sound, went unnoticed or ignored by everyone..._

_**PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack...**_

_Everyone inside payed no heed to the sound of the rain comming through the roof. Kuwabara idly looked out the door. The sun was begining to wane in the sky, casting shadows that played back and forth across the court yard and hid dark secrets with in them._

_Kuwabara blinked and squinted. _

_" - the hell!"_

_-_

Yusuke jerked and watched Kuwabara dash to the door. He stared amusedly as the orange haired man stood there and watched something - no make that plural things - fall from above.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

Kuwabara looked up -

**_PLUNK_**

and abruptly clutched his forehead, cursing profusely under his breath. Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Yusuke got up and joined his friend.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

"What you got there Kuwabara?" He asked. Kuwabara reached out and snatched something from the air.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

He handed it to Yusuke. The velvety haired man stood and stared at the marble. It was as blacker than ebony and inside it there was the smallest hint of a blue flame that burned. It glinted in the mixed light of the fading sun and candles that Yukina was setting up.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

"It's a tear gem." King observed over his shoulder.

"It rains tear gems here?" Alkazar asked somewhere in the back ground.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

"Jack ass - It's not even raining out!"

Yusuke payed no attention to their bickering.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

_"...Hiei..." _he muttered sharply. Then, as if of one mind, he and Kuwabara raced foreward outside and looked around.

"There!" Kuwabara pointed. Sure enough, on the roof was Hiei. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his head was burried in his arms. A steady stream of black gems scattered around him and fell to the ground.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

A short distance away from him - another figure was crouched down on it's hunches, watching the short fire koorime through narrowed eyes. The person turned its head and glared silently at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Threatening them into not comming closer, or else.

Yusuke ignored the warning and jumped up onto the rook near Hiei - or he tried to. When he came closer, sheild flared into existance and flung him back wards onto the ground near Kuwabara, King, Genkai, Alkazar, and now Yukina - who was clutching something close to her chest.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

Yusuke growled and made to jump again.

"Don't do it dimwit." Genkai muttered. "Give him time."

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

"Then what the hell is she doing!" he shouted at her.

"Giving him time." she replied and light up a cigarette. She took a drag and let it out. "Go back inside dimwit, oaf - take Yukina inside also." she motioned to the trembling girl.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

"But-!"

"Go." she barked. Then in a softer tone."There's nothing you can do at the moment. Wait until he's ready."

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

Shaking his head, Kuwabara gently led Yukina inside. Alkazar and King followed close behind. Yusuke plunked down on the ground and showed no signs of moving. Genkai sighed and sat down in the door way.

She took another drag.

**_PlackPlackPlackPlackPlackPlack..._**

"You demons..." she muttered. Smokey breath escaping her and floating upwards. Genkai watched it go.

"How troublesome..."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, that was short and unexciting. -nodnod- But oh well. I just thought of this and decided to update twice instead of once... Hope you like. O.o**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	10. X

**X**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH**

**-**

Monty watched as the old hag's favored successor sat and glared at her from the ground below. If she hadn't been so concerned for her cub, she might have waved and egged him on a bit, trying to get a rise out of him. She'd heard it was fun to confuse him and the others from otouto-chan.

God, even though she had a hard time referring to Koenma as an omnipotent being, she missed her otouto-chan. The green haired woman had nearly blown Hinageshi's head off when the petite red head had told her the news.

Monty focused her attention once more on her cub. The poor fire demon. Otouto had been his best friend, his only friend, the only other one he could truly rely upon. She watched as rusty gears turned in him and pumped out more and more tears for the kitsune, and for himself.

The day turned into night as her brat continued to let loose a wave of emotions.

She and spirit detective half breed continued their vigils.

Her thoughts wandered towards the half-breed and his other companion, the human lump. She'd often listened as Hiei called them 'that useless oaf' or 'brainless idiot' and 'those morons', and then she'd point out that teasing and name calling where often the most highest forms of flattery. Hiei would glare and Kurama would chuckle.

Of course, the short demon had always tried to flambé her afterwards, but it had always been worth it.

Monty thought back to earlier, when they'd figured out that Hiei was around.

Shehad sensedthe power that radiated off the short haired hanyou when he'd tried to attack her earlier. It had been shocking, to say the least, that Koenma had found someone so powerful to work for him. And yet, after recent dealings with Yomi, Mukuro, and others from times ago, it was apparent he was not nearly as powerful as the other lords.

Sure, she figured he could give them a run for their money, but that was about it. Vaguely, it occurred to her that if he were to attack at this moment, with his emotions so out of control, she might end ripping the beast into shreds. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Yes, he was still there, still glaring hatefully at her.

She sighed in annoyance. Humans were so troublesome.

The carrot topped human approached the other. She could hear him trying to get the black haired one inside.

Yusuke refused.

Kuwabara let his shoulders slump, and he flopped down beside his friend.

"This isn't helping Kurama any." he said.

"None of this shit is helping anybody." was the angry reply. The green haired human youkai inwardly cursed the two. As humans, she knew that they held their emotions in high regard, and yet, they were so anxious, that they would never give her cub the time of day to sort himself out.

The tears had stopped falling.

Hiei was slumped over, already asleep and on the verge of falling over. Monty picked herself up and padded over and scooped him up in her arms, and cradled him carefully. For a moment, she stood there, relishing the feeling of holding ones young in her arms once again, before leaping down lightly to the ground below.

* * *

"Hey!" Yusuke leapt to his feet. "Mutant hag! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The green haired woman didn't even blink as she brushed past the toushin.

"Hey! Listen when I talk to you, damn it!" Monty stopped, but not at Yusuke's command. She looked down at the pile of glistening black pearls on the ground.

"So many tears for one so small." she murmured. "He should not have had to cry so much. But for him, it was best to have gotten out of his system, else he'd have broken himself." Still cradling the fire demon against herself, she moved on. "Best to keep those safe _human_, for they, like them both, are rarer than you yourself."

Yusuke snarled and flexed his fingers.

He decided that he did not like this Monty person much.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**That was short. I know. I'm sorry. But I'm sleepy. Dead sleepy. So I'm just gunna post this and hopefully gut myself writing more tomorrow.**

**Later**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	11. XI

**Chapter XI**

**By Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, I own Monty, King, and Al though.**

* * *

I frowned as I watched the 'mutant hag' carry Hiei into the dojo, not liking the feelings – or lack there of – I was getting off the green haired woman. This girl - woman, demon – felt like my sister.

She felt like Genkai – in a freaky sort of way - that freaky sort of way being when the old woman was feeling sentimental and motherly. Kinda like Atsuko felt when ever she watched Yusuke sleep during the dark tournament.

I came up behind Yusuke and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Lets pick up those gems before someone falls. " I said gently, trying to distract him. "Wouldn't want the old hag to fall and bust her head open now would we?"

He didn't budge. The damned stubborn hothead. I sighed and tugged on his arm.

"Come on you ass. You can beat the shit out of her later – but I have a hunch that if you tried anything now, you'd get thoroughly butchered." I growled. "Now lets go."

"Where!" he snapped at me. "There's no place to go!"

"I dunno, Keiko's! Or the arcade! Or spar – hey, why don't you just go challenge the new guys to a match or something. But you gotta get a grip before you fall!" Yusuke turned and gave me a look that said plain as day 'What the fuck are you talking about?'. Of course, I'm not about to explain myself to the likes of him. I know what it's like to feel betrayed and lost – and that's going to stay a secret for a long time – I know what he's feeling.

So the best thing is to keep him from doing what I did.

"Did someone say spar?" A blond head came out of the door. Al sure was a nosy bastard.

"Ummm…"

"Dude, you are so not fighting anyone." A fist collided with the back of Al's head. "Last time you got your ass kicked, and I had to drag you home!"

"Bullshit! I did not get my ass kicked!" King snorted.

"Yea – you did – the only reason you're still alive is because Monty stepped in and saved your sorry ass." My eyes flicked back and forth. "Tenko was cleaning the floors with your face!"

"He was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was NOT!"

"Too!"

Sparks flew between the blonde man and the silver haired man. I locked a confused gaze with Yusuke's for a few seconds before shrugging.

I could tell that 'weirdo's' was a mutual thought. Although, I got the feeling that we shouldn't be talking – err, thinking that.

"Will you both shut up." A gravely voice rose from inside the dojo. Thank god for old hags a.k.a. love the Genkai. Al and King shut up real quick. Kinda makes you think if they had an old hag of their own…

Pictures of another Genkai, short, shriveled, old, and incredibly scary ran rampant through my mind. I shuddered. One was enough.

Damn you Genkai…

* * *

_Kurama didn't make a sound as he was roughly thrown back into his cell. He lay there limp and beaten. He had not the strength enough to even roll himself to his side, let alone pull his arm out from under his body from a bruising, and horribly wrong angle. Let alone make a futile attempt at cleaning the liquids off his body. But it didn't matter. _

_It didn't matter._

_He was quite used to it by now. An eternity did that to you…_

_The hideous guard slammed the door shut, locked it, and began to shuffle away at a slow, unsteady pace. The rancid smell of Makai alcohol permeated the air. _

_His once vibrantly green eyes, now dull and lifeless, glazed over even more as he lost his conscience deep with in himself. He was lost and there was no coming back._

* * *

Genkai sat Indian style on the floor with Monty sprawled out on the floor nearby. Yukina was sitting on the bed with Hiei on it, gently stroking his hair, sighing every few minutes. The short koorime had a desolate, broken, solemn air around her. Finally, the old woman let out a small sigh of her own.

"You shouldn't have provoked Yusuke." She said.

"…nng…."

"…"

More silence.

Yukina let out a sigh. Genkai raised an eyebrow. Monty did nothing.

The koorime sighed again. Genkai was wise enough to not ask the girl what was wrong – Monty, however, had no such reservations.

"If you sigh one more time with out spitting out what's wrong, I will remove you from your fire demon's presence." The green-ette grunted out, shifting on the floor to face the ice maiden. "Do not tempt me."

Yukina's eye's widened and unconsciously clutched one of her brother's arms, gripping it tight. She stared at the demon in something akin to shock. Then her face fell, and she let her hands go limp, and bowed her head.

For a few minutes longer, none of the three said anything.

"Why did he never tell me!" Yukina suddenly burst out. "My brother! Why did he never tell me he was my brother! All those times I searched for him! All those times I asked for his help…!" she let out a sob. "Why! Why! I always wanted someone like him as my brother and here he is! My brother! Why did he never tell me…!" she choked out a sob, tears fell from her eyes, and began to pool as gems around Hiei's still figure.

"Why!"

Genkai and Monty stayed still and watched as the Koorime sobbed on top of her 'newly found' brother.

"Because… you…." A soft, strained voice said. It was barely audible. "Deserve…"

He stopped, cleared his throat softly, and started again.

"Deserve someone… better."

"NO!" Yukina yelled forcefully. Hiei's eyes widened and tried to press himself down into the futon as if attempting escape. "You are better! You are the best! You are the only one I want for a brother! BAKA!"

She then wrapped her arms around her brother, and hugged him tightly, not once letting go. Hiei lay there in shock, letting himself be hugged by the one person he had tried to avoid the most, but also loved the most. He really didn't know what to think at the moment. His mind was foggy, and bits and pieces floated around in his head. Finally, he gave into his instincts and emotions, and hugged the girl back, burying his face into her hair.

"…Sorry… " He muttered so quietly that only Yukina could hear. If only Kurama could see them now. He _had_ said that sooner or later, she would find out. And that she'd want him. Oh, if only the fox could-

His eyes widened and he sat up suddenly, arms still wrapped around his sister.

"Kurama!" He looked around wildly, spotting Genkai on the floor. "What about Kurama! Where is he! What happened!" He glared.

"He's not dead! I heard you talking! Where. Is. The. Fox."

At that moment, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the two others from before burst into the room.

"Hiei!" Yusuke cried and tackled the twins into a giant hug. "Oh god, Hiei!"

"Shrimp!" Kuwabara was grinning. "Welcome back to the land of the living hamster-face!"

"Urusai."

"That's the shrimp we all know and well – um..." He made a mock face of horror and twitched. "loooooohuuuuurrrrve."

If Hiei were able to see over Yusuke and Yukina, he would have glared at the large oaf.

"Hn. Oaf." He shoved Yusuke off him. "Now, tell me about _Kurama._"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**YO! XDDD I updated. Lookie there. **

**You people need to give me a good bitching out every now and then if you want me to update sooner, 'cuz I swear, I'm one of the laziest damn people in the whole frickin' world, and I wont update unless forced to or I get that 'urge'.**

**Like now.**

**BITCH ME OUT PEOPLE! Lol**

**Now, how many of you can say you know people who actually _want_ to be bitched out. Ha, that's what I thought. Now, I'm off to try and update another story…**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


End file.
